


Epithets and Euphemisms (aka, Bad!porn)

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have sex. Yeah, that about covers it. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epithets and Euphemisms (aka, Bad!porn)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Beta:~~ Enabler:wendypops  
>  Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

The sun was shining through the open curtains, the light bouncing off the blond hair lying on the bed. The raven-haired boy smiled from his perch in the chair beside the desk. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more breath-taking in his life.

The Slytherin Ice Prince yawned and his eyelids fluttered open. Spotting his boyfriend, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before they darkened in a way that caused his boyfriend to feel the butterflies in his belly. That look only meant one thing, and the green-eyed boy stalked towards the bed and crawled on his knees towards his lover as if he were a panther.

The blond was lying spread eagle on the bed, hooking his finger in a 'come-hither' gesture. Letting out a growl, the Gryffindor seeker pounced on top of the blond, landing perfectly between his open legs.

Their pulsing members aligned as they moved together gracefully, kissing each other passionately. Both boys let out matching moans of approval at the delicious sensations caused by their friction. Impatient, the boy-who-lived slid down the hard body beneath him, nipping and sucking at his nipples and chest as he moved.

Finally, he reached his destination, and his breath caught as he looked upon the wonder that was the rod protruding from the coarse blond curls. Taking the member in one hand, he used the other to steady the bucking hips before taking the leaking pole into his mouth. The dark-haired boy swirled his tongue around the head before dipping it into the slit to taste the glorious liquid there. He had to push down harder to stop his lover's hips bucking up. He wanted this to last; he loved to tease and tease until the begging started.

Removing the hand from the base of the engorged shaft, the sixteen-year-old wizard cupped the pure-blood's heavy bollocks, rolling them around before slipping his hand down further and sliding a finger easily into the pucker he found. Ah, he loved magic, knowing how much he didn't want to go all the way to the bedside table for the oil he kept stashed there.

As he finger-fucked the sexy Slytherin, the Gryffindor slid his mouth down fully so that the pulsing staff was taken all the way to the back of his throat. He started sucking in earnest, indulging in some phallic worship, before adding more fingers into the tiny hole to loosen his lover up in readiness for his own pulsing tool.

When he thought that the sarcastic boy couldn't take any more, the most famous boy in the wizarding world removed his fingers from the tight hole in which they were encased and released the throbbing rod with a pop.

Looking through his eyelashes at his lover, the youngest seeker in a century slid back up the hard body to kiss and bite at the plump red lips of his boyfriend. Biting hard enough to draw blood, he lapped at the red liquid before raising the blond's long legs and looking lovingly as the tiny pucker fluttered under his watchful green-eyed gaze.

With a grunt, he pushed forward, impaling the Slytherin seeker on his rod, and grabbing hold of the pale thighs. The boy-who-lived pounded into his boyfriend at such speed that the bed was shaking, and all he could hear was his own name being chanted at loud volume. The blond had grabbed onto the headboard, and was now in control, fucking himself on his boyfriend's hard rod.

It wasn't long before they came at exactly the same time, white pearly streams shooting across their chests, and the Gryffindor filling the Slytherin with his seed. Exhausted, they collapsed side by side before falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
